The Immortal Emerald Queen
by BlackMoon3464
Summary: the mistress of death is now in Egypt, 1290 B.C. where she's Nefertiti the Crown Princess of Egypt, the first daughter of Pharaoh Seti I, and wife the high priest. 3000 years letter Aurora is now Kassandra wife to one Rick O'Connell and older sister of the two Carnahan siblings. What Happened when they go to Hamunaptra, and I forgot to tell you she's pregnant as well.
1. Chapter 1

The gates at once known as Peverell Castle, anyone would have shivered at the sight. No, longer was it the grand castle, it once was, seeing as the castle and grounds looked withered and derelict. The gates creaked open slowly as if they were trying to give off an ominous warning. Walking down the path, but then Death slowed for a moment as his eyes caught sight of a few dead and rotting carcasses. Of those who dare to deny and oppose his Mistress now lay dead on the castle grounds. If the outside of the castle had been dreary, it was nothing compared to the inside. Dimly lit by torches in rusty brackets, a human could hardly even see anything in the castle, except for the long, scarlet carpet leading up a set of stairs. The entrance hall was shrouded in darkness, The once grand statues that stood proudly had been blasted to bits, and their pieces were scattered across the floor. The same had been done for some of the rare and expensive vases, and their dead flowers and leaves lay decaying where they had fallen. But Death didn't care as he walked up the stairs, maneuvered with an ease if it was someone else they would, tripping over a step here and there.

Up, up, up Death went, up staircase after staircase, until finally, Death reached a room that looked very much like a cathedral. It was long, the ceiling was so high that you couldn't see it in the dim lights coming from the torches on the walls, along with three chandeliers that were hanging from the dark ceiling by thick chains. At the end of the hall stood an ominous throne that was made of black marble that was very cushioned. Either side of the throne were two statues of a basilisk in the coil position ready to strike. Sitting on this throne was a woman who seems to be staring into space. An impeccable beauty, the woman with lustrous jet-black hair and the face of a goddess. She has emerald green irises and vertically split pupils she seems to wear a pure white dress with silky gloves covering her slender hands, and a golden spider web necklace that covers her shoulders and chest.

To A stranger that has never laid eyes upon her would have mistaken her for a doll, if her chest were not moving that is. This woman name is Aurora Rose Potter the girl who lived.

Aurora missed the sky that was once upon a time blue–now an awful shade of dark green with a tint of black, or the ocean that used to be so vast and beautiful, now just a desolated wasteland of sand and bones. She could no longer stand the sight of this crumbling planet.

When a hooded figure was formed, its cloak billowing eerily and its hood shading its features. The cloaked figure was tall; around six three, and thin. As his present seems to snap her out of her wondering.

Aurora and the cloaked figure both stared at one another with Aurora's piercing emerald green eyes spoke up.

"State your name and purpose of your visit." Her voice was still lovely the sound of an angel, but it still came out strong and demanding. Aurora's accent was unusual if one were to not know she had talked in the tongue of serpents for decades.

"I am Death." The cloaked being introduced itself with a somewhat airy and carefree tone.

"You are neither dreaming nor hallucinating." Death replied as he looked at his Mistress.

"Why have you come? Are you here to take me away?" Aurora questioned once more as her blazing emerald green eyes narrowed in suspicion, yet there was hope as well. Hope that this being would take away all her suffering and let her rest with her loved ones.

"Take you away? In a way." The being answered slowly.

The only indication that Aurora was listening was the subtle twitch of her crossed ankles. Death glided towards his Mistress and stopped at an arm's length.

This made Aurora stiffen, but she refused to move away or show any signs of weakness.

"You should have noticed by now, that you do not age like normal humans, both Muggle –or Parasites by your dictionary– and Wizard alike." Aurora hummed her agreement but remained silent. "Death is eternal, and so is its Master or its Mistress. As I exist forever, so do you, Mistress of Death."

"…Mistress of Death?"

Then it clicked.

"The Hallows…"

"Correct. Just like wands, the Hallows choose their rightful master; you were and are and the only one worthy enough to hold all three."

Aurora looked at death and asked, "you said you can take me away now?" Death chuckled and said, "Let me explain my Mistress it called reincarnation."

Aurora waited for Death to continue explanation that would probably not happen if she were to not ask.

"…Would it kill you to elaborate without my asking?" she questioned

"Perhaps it would." Death answered while looking at his mistress.

Aurora crossed her arms over her chest in a sulky way that made her servant chuckle in mirth.

"Forgive me, my Mistress, if you were as old as I am, you would find entertainment in leaving out …details." Aurora pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation. "But as I am… fond of you, I will keep this habit to a minimum."

"That would be much appreciated." Aurora sighed. "After your body's de-aging, or should I say reincarnation or reborn."

"Will I retain my looks?" Aurora traced her features with feather light touches absentmindedly, as if to memorize them just in case.

"The reincarnation will not interfere with your current appearance, but would you like me to remove all your scars on your body, my Mistress?"

"You may remove, the grotesque scars from my body that includes the lightning bolt scar I got all those years ago, these scars will look quite disturbing on a young woman's body. But as for the less grotesque scars… Each one is a reminder of how weak I was, without them I would lose my ambition of growing stronger." Aurora fingered the scar that was wrapped around her neck –mockingly alike a bobwire choker – with immense resentment. Death eyed the scar, and underneath Its shadowed hood, Its eyes flashed with murderous rage.

"I will be the one who cares for you whilst you are still a newborn."

Aurora looked doubtful for a split second before returning to her default, serene expression. Death either missed or ignored it as It continued.

"My birth will be around July of 1290 B.C? How coincidental." Aurora snorted in an unladylike manner as her servant chuckled.

"And you?"

"I can travel around without any restriction, Mistress."

"Then you would not mind holding onto my treasures while we travel would you?" Aurora asked not wanting to leave everything behind.

"I would not."

Aurora waved her hand as a very large emerald green trunk flew towards her, already shrunk and secured to the highest possible level. All items were already packed beforehand in case of any emergency scenarios –even though her wards are impeccable, one can never be sure. It seemed that her previous mentor's word of Constant Vigilance has been drilled into her mind Aurora mused.

Death accepted the miniature trunk with a tilt of Its head and stored it inside Its cloak. "Please hold on to it with care until I request of them," Aurora asked knowing death will hold on to all of her belongings. "Yes, my Mistress. Before I forget once again, I have a gift for you."

"Oh?" A flash of surprise from Aurora's emerald green eyes came as fast as it went. Death pulled out a vial that was covered with scratch marks from Its cloak. The inside was filled with a silvery mist. "The things I touch usually tend to be damaged or rot away unless I wear gloves."

Aurora almost wanted to lean away from the entity. Almost. "May I ask what that is?" asked Aurora as she looked at Death with a raised eyebrow. "A partially damaged glass vial; often used to store potions or medication," Death said with amusement tone in his voice. A frustrated sound was made by Aurora as she sighed in defeat. As she asked, "And what is inside said glass vial that you hold within your right hand at this very moment?"

Death made an amusing sound from the back of Its throat. And answered his mistress question. "A soul." "A soul?" Aurora asked questioningly while looking at Death. "Yes, a soul." Death answered while looking at his Mistress.

"And whose soul is that you are holding imprison?" asked Aurora as she looked at the soul. "One of its pieces used to be stored in a black diary before I forcefully sewn all of them together." Death said as Aurora Looked at him and said: "Perhaps you are referring to a black diary, one with an initial of T.M.R. on the cover and an inscription of T.M. Riddle inside the first page of said diary?" Death nodded at both of his Mistress spoken and unspoken questions before handing the vial to his Mistress.

Aurora accepted it and stared at it in awe as she held the glass vial with the most caution and gentle hands fearing that she will drop and damage the glass vial.

It was really beautiful. Who would've thought such a corrupted soul could be breathtaking? Aurora thought as she asked the question that seems to be bothering her. "Why are you giving me his soul? Will he be following us?"

"Indeed he will, but as he has nobody, I am devastated to say that you will need to provide him with one naturally." Death answered as Aurora just stared at him.

"…"

"…?" that's when it finally hit her as she said in very weak voice. "…Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Aurora asked scared of the answer. "If what you are saying is indeed what I am thinking then yes."

"You–... That–... Argh! I need to produce a body for him!? An actual body being born from me!?" Aurora yelled in shock. "You have always dreamt of being a mother… Was I wrong?" Death said as he looked at his mistress with amusement.

"Of course not!" Aurora's composure was destroyed as she blushed a bright red and facepalmed with a pinched expression. "So I need to have sex with a random guy before you could plant the soul inside my fetus?" Aurora asked as she couldn't contain a shudder at the thought of being intimate with a stranger or anyone in fact. She handed back the fragile container and It placed the vial inside one of Its many pockets.

"You will insert it, not I and before you ask, my Mistress, he will not retain his appearance but would take much of yours."

"What do you mean I will implant the soul? And perhaps you do not know, but we do look very much alike but I'm a female version of the man." Much to Ginevra's horror. Aurora could still remember when her features had started to change after she had hit her 17th birthday. Only the youngest Weasley knew whom her features were turning into, and it had freaked her so much that she almost drove a stake into her chest when she was having a sleepover at the Burrow.

"Indeed I do know, as well as to the reason why." Death said.

Aurora made an irritated sound and huffed out in frustration. It has been so long since she showed any emotion other than boredom, rage, and bloodlust freely. In just over an hour, Death had already accomplished the things that even her Parasite toys had failed to do.

Aurora accepted it and stared at it in awe as she held the glass vial with the most caution and gentle hands fearing that she will drop and damage the glass vial.

It was really beautiful. Who would've thought such a corrupted soul could be breathtaking? Aurora thought as she asked the question that seems to be bothering her. "Why are you giving me his soul? Will he be following us?"

"Indeed he will, but as he has no, body, I am devastated to say that you will need to provide him with one naturally." Death answered as Aurora just stared at him.

"…"

"…?" that's when it finally hit her as she said in very weak voice. "…Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Aurora asked scared of the answer. "If what you are saying is indeed what I am thinking then yes."

"You–... That–... Argh! I need to produce a body for him!? An actual body being born from me!?" Aurora yelled in shock. "You have always dreamt of being a mother… Was I wrong?" Death said as he looked at his mistress with amusement.

"Of course not!" Aurora's composure was destroyed as she blushed a bright red and facepalmed with a pinched expression. "So I need to have sex with a random guy before you could plant the soul inside my fetus?" Aurora asked as she couldn't contain a shudder at the thought of being intimate with a stranger or anyone in fact. She handed back the fragile container and It placed the vial inside one of Its many pockets.

"You will insert it, not I and before you ask, my Mistress, he will not retain his appearance but would take much of yours."

"What do you mean I will implant the soul? And perhaps you do not know, but we do look very much alike but I'm a female version of the man." Much to Ginevra's horror. Aurora could still remember when her features had started to change after she had hit her 17th birthday. Only the youngest Weasley knew whom her features were turning into, and it had freaked her so much that she almost drove a stake into her chest when she was having a sleepover at the Burrow.

"Indeed I do know, as well as to the reason why." Death said.

Aurora made an irritated sound and huffed out in frustration. It has been so long since she showed any emotion other than boredom, rage, and bloodlust freely. In just over an hour, Death had already accomplished the things that even her Parasite toys had failed to do.

"Now if you so wish it." Death held out his hand, waiting for his Mistress to accept it. Aurora placed her smaller, slender gloved hand upon Death's bigger and pallor palm.

As soon as Death's fingers entwined with her's, Aurora felt her body shudder. Her emerald green eyes widen and brightened to Avada Kedavra green in unmasked pain. It was a feeling she had become unfamiliar with. Excruciating pain that she once felt when her equal tortured her when those disgusting Parasites experimented on her.

Aurora's vision started spinning with rainbow-colored, everything became blurry as tears trail down her slowly fattening cheeks. Just as inky black spots appear, an arm hooked around her waist and she disappeared.

 ** _Thebes 1290 B.C_**

 **Thebes 1290 BC Thebes. City of the Living. Crown jewel of Pharaoh Seti the First. Home of Imhotep, High Priest of Osiris, Keeper of the Dead, and his beautiful wife Nefertiti , Seti's eldest daughter, whom to be most beautiful woman in Egypt and Crown Princess and Seti's most treasured daughter, Given to Imhotep for his many years of loyalty to the Pharaoh, and the Birthplace of Anck-su-namon, the Pharaohs Mistress. No other man was allowed to touch her.**

Anck-su-namun walked into her chambers, ignoring her lover's priests as she made her way to the center of the room where he stood. Imhotep reached out and pulled Anck-su-namun to him and into a feverish kiss. They both knew that at any moments someone could walk through the doors and discover them, but Imhotep was beyond caring. This woman had bewitched him in every way and he loved her more than he had ever loved another, including his beautiful wife. But what Imhotep didn't know that he just anger the mistress of death, and Death would be all too happy to kill anyone who angered his mistress. Imhotep's hands roamed over her perfect body, smearing the paint that the Pharaoh had ordered she be covered in.

While the lover's were wrapped in each other's arms they were too engrossed to notice the two occupants on the other side of the palace watching them through the window. What neither knew was that across the palace hall, Nefertiti and her little sister Nefertiri were watching, Aurora rose potter, better now known as Nefertiti the Crown Princess of Egypt and the mistress of death and, Imhotep's wife could see the entire encounter from her sister Nefertiri's balcony. Glaring at the two lovers with so much hatred, only wishing she could kill them and make their deaths. A slow and painful one. No one makes a fool, out of the Mistress of death and she means no one. Not wanting her little sister Nefertiri to see her glaring at the two lovers. Nefertiti quickly placed her fake facade that her heart was breaking. She had no love for her husband, her own heart belonged to another as well, but she had enough respect for him to keep her desires to herself.

To make her act more believable Nefertiti felt a lone tear fall from her eye as her hand came to rest upon the swell of her belly. Nefertiri's reached out for her sister's hand, trying to offer some comfort. Nefertiti knew that she and her unborn son who doesn't have Tom marvolo Riddle's soul. As they were going to be the only one left of her family that would be alive after this whole mess. Her father and sister were always going to die. Their death was always set in stone nothing she will do will prevent their deaths. So Nefertiti Stood Still. As death wrapped his mistress in a loving embrace knowing all too well the pain that his mistress will suffer from this ordeal so they watched Fates outcome together.

As Imhotep's priests move to close the doors and give the couple their privacy, they are suddenly thrown open by the Pharaoh who gives the priest a look of angry confusion, "What are you doing here?"

At the sound of Set's voice the lovers quickly break apart and Imhotep ran to hide.

Nefertiti and Nefertiri watched their father enter the viper's room, completely unaware that Imhotep is there as well. Nefertiti looks down and spots Amun the leader of the Medjai standing below her balcony with the rest of the Pharaoh's personal guards, one of which was the object of her affections, Reshet.

"Amun! Our father is in danger! You must go to him quickly!" Nefertiti called out as both she and Nefertiri point across the balcony towards Anck-su-namun's quarters. Completely unaware that anything sinister had occurred, Seti strode towards Anck-su-namun's private room and threw the curtains apart. Seeing Anck-su-namun standing alone calmed the Pharaoh. She sent him a sensual smile, and Seti grinned back, walking closer to his mistress. However, upon moving closer to her, Seti was able to make out the smeared paint on her body.

"Who had touched you?" He exclaimed pointing to the speared pain on her arm. Anck-su-namun looked up at the Pharaoh in horror as Imhotep came up behind him and stole his sword from his side.

Seti turned around quickly only to be confronted with his most trusted priest as well as his son-in- law.

"Imhotep? My priest, my Son?" Seti questioned somewhat sorrowfully and for just a moment the look of regret is present in Imhotep's eyes.

Behind him, Anck-su-namun lifted her dagger and plunged it into the Pharaoh's back. Seti let out a painful wail as Imhotep raised the sword and pierced him through the chest.

Nefertiti and Nefertiri watched in horror as their father was killed mercilessly. "NO!" They both cry out; however Nefertiri leaned too far out and fell off the balcony. Nefertiti reached out for her sister's hand but at that precise moment she was hit with her first contraction and the pain distracted her long enough to miss the opportunity.

She stood there in shock as her slaves came forward to bring her inside and prepare her for her child's birth. She had lost nearly everyone she loved dearly tonight. On the other side of the palace Imhotep and Anck-su-namun stood over the body on the Pharaoh as they hear the Medjai breaking down the door.

"Pharaoh's bodyguards." He snarled as he turned towards the door, and prepared himself for the fight.

Anck-su-namun stopped him, "You must go. Save yourself, only you can resurrect me." She claimed heated as his priest tried to lead him away.

"You shall live again, I will resurrect you." Imhotep promised as he finally allowed his priests to lead him from the room.

Anck-su-namun turned to face the door as the Medjai burst through, "My body is no longer his temple!" she snarled as she raised the dagger high and plunged it into her heart.

Imhotep watched, hidden, as the woman he loved killed herself as he is once again pulled away by his priests. However, before he could fully be removed, he turned his head and caught sight of his wife being lead off the balcony by her maids as she doubled over in pain. Before they pulled her fully inside, Nefertiti turned her head and glared heatedly at her husband.

Horror washes over his face to see his beloved wife look at him with those Emerald green eyes that once shine with warmth, love, happiness, and joy for him. But now they're filled with coldness hatred, anger, disgust, and lastly betrayal. Imhotep holds his wife gaze until he is pulled from sight. But even his shame at having his wife see him commit these heinous acts could not keep Imhotep from resurrecting his love.

 ** _To Resurrect Anck-su-namun, Imhotep and his priests broke into her crypt and stole her body; they raced deep into the desert to Hamunaptra, city of the dead, ancient burial site for the sons of the Pharaohs and resting place for the wealth of Egypt. For his love, Imhotep date the God's anger by going deep into the city where he took the black book of the dead from its holy resting place. Anck-su-namun's soul had been sent to the dark underworld, her vital organs removed and placed in 5 sacred canopic jars._**

Imhotep began to ritual to bring his lover back from the dead, though his mind was too busy worrying over the fact that his wife had seen him leaving the chambers and knew that he had been involved. but still he was haunted of the old eyes that had watched him earlier. Nefertiti knew him better than nearly anyone and he was confused as to why she was not here trying to stop him.

Imhotep didn't know that while he was trying to resurrect Anck-su-namun, his wife was busy bringing new life into the world. At that very moment Princess Nefertiti was giving birth to Imhotep's child.

Imhotep continued the ritual, a black figure began to rise from the pool; the black shape placed itself over the body of the Pharaoh's mistress, who immediately upon contact began to shake as she stared up at Imhotep with frightened eyes.

 ** _Anck-su-namuns soul had come back from the dead but the Pharaohs bodyguards had followed Imhotep on Nefertiti's (who was now Queen), orders and they had stopped him before the ritual could be completed. Nefertiti had enough strength to inform the Medjai, of where her ex-husband would go and what he would do with Anck-su-namun's body._**

As Imhotep was about to finish the Ritual the Medjai arrived and stopped him. Imhotep looked down defeated as he watched the black shape disappear back into the pool and his lover was still. Imhotep was brought to the throne room in the palace, where his wife now sat as Queen of Egypt.

"High Priest Imhotep you are accused of having relations with the former mistress and criminal Anck-su-namun, you on this night have also tried to bring her back from the afterlife, do you deny this"? Nefertiti asked a look of disgust on her face as she glared at her ex-husband still having to act like the broken-hearted wife who's trying to hide how broken she felt inside.

"No." Imhotep replied mournfully as he stared at his wife and the child he would never get to witness grow up. Despite evidence to the contrary, Imhotep really had loved his wife, but it was not the same as the passion that he had shared with Anck-su-namun.

"You have also been accused of the murder of the late Pharaoh, Seti the First and inadvertently the death of the princess Nefertiri, do you deny these accusations". Nefertiti said her voice was cold as ice as she glared down at her ex-husband. While gently holding her newborn son closer to her chest.

In the shadows, Death was smiling in seeing his mistress put Imhotep into his place but was worried for his mistress so taking on a human form without being seen. Death changed his appearance to Rashet the Medjai second-in-command quickly walking to his mistress side Death placed his hand on her shoulder.

Nefertiti felt a hand lightly placed on her shoulder in comfort and turned to look up at the owner. Only to be shocked to See Death in a human form, but not just any human form but Rashet the Medjai second-in-command, her dear friend, who gave her a supporting smile and a gentle squeeze.

Smiling at Death for a moment as she turned her attention back to Imhotep as he stared at her in shock.

"Nefertiri, she's dead"? Imhotep asked as he looked at his wife. He had not only had relations with Anck-su-namun but had also killed the Pharaoh and Princess Nefertiri; he would most certainly suffer a fate worse than death for this. He looks at his wife imploringly, hoping that she would speak up on his behalf. That wasn't going to happen.

"Answer me "Nefertiti snapped angrily letting her magic flow into her voice making it sound more menacing and dangerous.

"No". Imhotep said tearfully as his eyes on nothing but his wife and newborn child, "Former High Priest Imhotep You are no longer my husband and for the crimes you have committed against the crown you shall suffer the worst of all curses, the Hom- Dai, may Allah never let you be free from your eternal cage". Nefertiti said as her eyes were now glowing Avada Kedavra green showing how angry she was at him. Imhotep stared at his wife with scared eyes; he was only just realizing how much he had hurt his loving wife.

"Your Priests shall be mummified alive for helping you betray the throne". As the guards moved to escort Imhotep from the room, he realized that this would be the last time he would ever see his wife or child again and he never even got to look upon his child's face, "Wait!" he cried struggling against the guards' hold, his voice stopping everyone in their tracks.

"Please," He said softly, "I do not deserve any kindness for the crimes I have committed, but please as a dead man's last request, permit me to look upon my child's face."

Everyone looked on shocked before turning towards their Queen to see her decision. Nefertiti let out a soft sigh before giving a nod. She motioned Rashet or Death to help her rise, still being sore from childbirth, and he helped her walk towards Imhotep. Once she was standing before him, Nefertiti shifted the blanket away from the baby's face so his father could take his first look at the boy.

Imhotep was in awe at the sight of his son. He was the most beautiful thing the man had ever seen and he wanted to continue looking at him for the rest of his days. Slowly, he reached out and gently ran a finger down his son's cheek as a tear fell from his eye.

"What shall his name be?" He questioned softly never taking his eyes away from the child's face.

Nefertiti looked down at her son and gave a soft smile, "Abraxes"

Imhotep nodded his head in agreement with the name and lifted his head to look at his wife, "Thank you." With a Curt nod Nefertiti looked at her Medjai "Take him away." Nefertiti said as she turned away from Imhotep her son safely in her arms. Nefertiti could hear her ex-husband and his priest as the Medjai dragged him off.

Unable to hold back her tears any longer with the pain of losing her entire family at the moment Imhotep placed his lips upon Anck-su-namuns. Death walked over to his mistress quietly and wrapped her up in his arms, so she wouldn't drop her child and letting her cry on his shoulder and never saying a word

 ** _The Medjai would never allow him to be released for he would arise a walking disease, a plague for all mankind, an unholy flesh eater with the strength of ages, power over the sands and the glory of invincibility._**

 ** _For 3000 years men and armies have fought over this land, never knowing what evil lay beneath it._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_3000 years later_**

 **Cairo, Egypt 1923**

It's been 3000 years since Aurora and Death had left Egypt. To see the world. But they didn't leave Egypt until Nefertiti or Aurora's son Abraxes became Pharaoh, not wanting her son to die so soon once he becomes Pharaoh. So Aurora asked Death to make sure her son lives a long life by asking, she means seduce because even she wasn't blind to Death's obsession with her. Merlin, it's so easy to make Death do things for her with just a flutter of her eyelashes. Know to start in a new life as Kassandra Carnahan the older sister to Evelyn and Jonathan Carnahan. Kassandra Carnahan had just arrived in Cairo this morning along with death who currently in his black mamba form wrapped around his mistress's neck like a fancy scarf. As they were currently sitting in the office of a . She had come to accept the job offer he had presented her with a month prior at a benefit they had both attended in London. Kassandra was a very skilled historian and translator. She had been on several digs around the world, one dig, in particular, had recently been the discovery of king tut's tomb. Which she knew where it was the entire time but didn't want the credit of discovering it. That's one of the perks of being the Mistress of death you get to live forever.

Kassandra is the oldest child of her family at the age of 25, having two younger half-siblings back in London. While both of her parents were native to Egypt, her siblings' father was English; their mother had an affair with an Egyptian man during a dig that resulted in her. Her mother was so ashamed of her actions that she left the little girl with her father and never looked back, until the day the child was deposited on her doorstep, having nowhere else to go. "Well, Ms. Carnahan, I am very glad that you have decided to accept my offer. The museum could use someone of your caliber, it is quite an honor to have someone so young yet so accomplished working on our staff. " said giving the young woman a kind smile.

Kassandra smiled back, "I'm very happy to be here , Egyptian history has always been a favorite of mine."

nodded, "Yes, and as I understand it, you're native to here as well, are you not?"

"Yes, sir." She agreed, "My mother and father were both from Cairo, but when my mother left to move to Egypt with her family, I stayed with my father. He died when I was three and I moved in with my mother and her family in London."

"I'm very sorry to hear about your father, and I'm also very sorry to hear that your mother and stepfather have recently passed as well. A plane crash, if I'm not mistaken." Dr. Bay replied sympathetically.

Kassandra nodded sadly, "Yes they passed last year, my siblings and I, are having a bit a rough time with it. If you don't mind I'd better be getting home, I'd like to get started on all that unpacking."

She said as she stood to her feet.

"Oh yes of course." Dr. Bay nodded as he stood to his feet as well and escorted her out of the room and to the front doors of the museum, "I'll see you bright an early tomorrow morning."

The two bid their farewells and she took her to leave. As Death and Kassandra watch in awe the different buildings built over time adding to the beauty of Cairo on the halfway point back to her apartment Kassandra turned the corner and nearly ran into a young man. "Oh, I am sorry," Kassandra said as she looked up at the man that she bumped into. She had to physically keep her mouth from dropping open at the sight before her. He was young, only a couple or so years older than her, and he was gorgeous. He was impressively broad-shouldered and at least a foot taller than her 5'3 frame. He had lovely blue eyes framed by thick lashes. He was a bit suntanned and his brown hair had been cut short...And he was in uniform. A Military man.

He gave her a kind smile, "No, no, my fault; I should have been looking where I was going. But I cannot say running into such a beautiful lady is a bad way to start the afternoon." Ah, American.

Kassandra blushed and gave a shy smile in return, she held out her hand for him to shake, "I'm Kassandra Carnahan."

The beautiful man reached for her hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it, "Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Kassandra, my name is Rick O'Connell."

"It was very nice meeting you as well, Mr. O'Connell. Now I don't mean to be running off like this but if you will excuse me I have quite a bit of unpacking to finish." She smiled at him sweetly and went to maneuver around him and continue her trek home.

As she was leaving, Rick reached out to stop her from continuing and spoke up, "Before you run off on me and I possibly never see your lovely face again, I would very much like to take you out for a drink. Later tonight, possibly?"

Kassandra stopped to think about it as Death hissed into her ear telling her that this was the man they needed to give Tom a real body. Nodding to her servant, that was unseen by Rick. Kassandra smiling brightly and nodded, "That would be lovely, thank you."

Rick grinned back, "Great. I don't have a piece of paper or a pen on me to write your address, but I would be more than happy to walk you the rest of the way home, that way I know where I'm going tonight as well. Is that an acceptable solution to you?" Kassandra nodded once again, "That seems a fine solution to our predicament, Mr. O'Connell."

Rick looped her arm through his as they began walking, "Please call me Rick." He replied as he looked down and sent her a wink. Kassandra hated to admit it but she blushed at the attention he was giving her.

"So," Rick began as they continued their journey, "You said you were unpacking? Is it a new home kind of move, or a new city?"

Kassandra let out a small laugh, "Both I moved to Egypt earlier this week to accept a job at the local history museum."

Rick nodded in understanding, "And where did you move from?"

"London."

He looked down at her in a bit of surprise, "That's quite a move. Weren't there any good history museum to work at in London?"

Kassandra nodded with a smile, "Oh yes, I had many offers for jobs in London, But I'm originally from Egypt. I moved to London when I was a little girl after my father died, and I've missed this place terribly. When the museum here in Cairo offered me a job as their Egyptologist I jumped at the offer."

Rick nodded in understanding, "Yes, there is no place like Egypt." And Kassandra hummed in agreement.

The journey was a short one, Kassandra having already made it halfway home before meeting Rick, and before they knew it. They were standing before her apartment building bidding goodbyes and promising to see one another later that evening.

With Death's Plan now moving to give Tom marvolo Riddle a body with the help Richard O'Connell and his mistress Kassandra Carnahan, they're one step closer to that goal. The two continued to see each other whenever Rick's squadron was in town and eventually they fell head over heels in love with one another. They became inseparable and were completely besotted with one another. Six months into the relationship Rick was set to be shipped out. The two lovers were despondent at being separated for who knew how long, but Kassandra promised to wait for him, and Rick promised to think of nothing but her until she was once again in his arms.

 ** _9 months letter_**

It's been nine months since Rick was set to be shipped out and Kassandra missed him dearly. oh, Merlin, she sounds like a bloody school girl with a crush. Kassandra gasp when she felt someone cover her eyes. Quickly turning around only to gasp "Rick?" Kassandra said with tears from in her eyes.

Rick nodded. "It didn't matter to me any longer," he admitted. "I was stupid for thinking that. I was an idiot for being afraid of things changing. It made me realize that as long as I could see you, be by your side, being able to hold you like this, to kiss you, it didn't matter to me what would happen. What could happen? What changes would occur? Even if the world goes against me. Even if no one believes in me. It doesn't matter. Not to me at least. Not as long as you believe in me, and as long as you are by my side. You are my strength. My everything. As long as you don't leave me, and always be by my side, I feel like I can do anything. That's why…please...don't leave me."

Kassandra was taken aback by surprise when Rick kissed her.

"I love you, Kassandra," he said, his voice quavering when he broke that kiss again, his hands gripping her shoulders tightly, almost like he was afraid that she would disappear if he loosens his grip on her. "I'll say this as many times as you wish if I have to. I knew that I was developing feelings for you for a long time. I didn't want things changing between us. Being apart made me realize that if you are gone…that if you belong to someone else, there is no sense for me in living any longer. I didn't want to exist in a world where you don't exist, or if you aren't by my side. I love you, Kassandra Carnahan. Will…you accept me?"

Kassandra was speechless for a while. Never before had someone told her that they had loved her, and so deeply as well. But Kassandra had trusted and believed in Rick, and she had stood by him. She wanted to be the one to see him smile and to make him happy again whenever he is sad. She wanted to stay by his side.

Feeling almost like something is stuck in her throat, all that Kassandra could do is nod, a gentle smile appearing on her face, and pulling at the ends of her lips.

Rick then smiled and produced a black velvet box from within the folds of his jacket vest before opening it to reveal a smooth silver ring with three Emerald colored stones set in the middle of it – the same color as Kassandra's eyes, as Kassandra's eyes widened upon seeing that beautiful ring that sparkled in the light.

Rick smiled at her as he took her left hand into his and slid the ring onto the ring finger of her left hand.

"Will you Marry me, Kassandra Carnahan."

 _Richard O'Connell and Kassandra Carnahan was married. They were blissfully happy until a year later when Rick was once again deployed. This time would see them separated for a year and a half._

 **Time skip**

Kassandra O'Connell was in her office, going over some letters that Dr. Bay had requested she translates. From where she was sitting, Death had warned her that her half-sister was in the library.

God Kassandra hated her sister Evy, Don't get her wrong Kassandra always wanted siblings but Evy is a whole different story Evelyn just hated her for no the reason probably because she's technically a bastard child or the reminder that their mother was not completely faithful to her father and she was the result. though Kassandra didn't really, care at all. But not wanting her half-sister to know that she was pregnant. Kassandra quickly cast a wordless and wandless Notice me not charm on her four-month pregnant stomach.

There was a light scream, then thump. Kassandra rolled her eyes as sidestep the large bookcase hurtling towards her. The bookcase came falling to the ground hard.

Kassandra just sighed as every bookshelf in the library fell over, tumbling down like a domino. When the dust had finally settled and there were no more bookcases falling, Kassandra looked over at Evy and glared at her.

"Oops," Evy whispered to herself as she too looked at the destruction she had caused.

There was a gasp from the entryway and both girls' heads snapped towards the sound. At the sight of Dr. Bay, the museum's curator, Kassandra knew that Evy was in for a tongue lashing.

"Oh dear, you're on your own," Kassandra whispered as she looked at Evy only for Evy to give her a dirty look.

Dr. Bay slowly walked further into the library and glanced around at the mess in horror. Kassandra couldn't help but feel sorry for the man, this museum was his pride and joy and at the moment his library was in ruins and it was all Evy's fault. Finally, after scoping out the place, Dr. Bay's eyes came to rest on the sister, or more accurately, Evy. He sent her a glare so hard that the gods themselves would fear, "Look at this! Sons of the Messiah! Give me frogs, flies, locusts! Anything but you! Compared to you the other plagues were a joy!" He yelled as he walked even closer to the girls.

Evy looked like a kicked puppy as she bowed her head, "I'm sorry, it was an accident."

Dr. Bay shook his head, "My dear girl when Ramses destroyed Syria that was an accident. You are a catastrophe!" He finished off with a yell. Kassandra sighed as she cut in, "Dr. Bay, I think you're being a bit too hard on Evy. She didn't mean to do this." Evy just sent her a glare for her attempt to help diffuse the situation. Kassandra gave her best Severus Snape's death glare that caused Evelyn to Flinch back.

'Ya that right you little bitch you should be scared god if we're sisters I would love to have Death end your useless life.' Kassandra thought as she looked at Dr. Bay "Why do I put up with you?" he questions with a sigh.

Evy looked up with an indignant frown, "You put up with me, because I can read and write ancient Egyptian, decipher hieroglyphs and hieratic, and I'm the only person within a thousand miles who knows how to properly code and catalog this library." Kassandra just rolled her eyes her half-sister is a self-righteous bigot. No wonder they can't get along. Dr. Bay scoffed, "Oh please, your sister can do all of this as well but so much better than you, my dear. I put up with you because your mother and father were our finest patrons, Allah rests their souls. And because I greatly respect your older sister and she vouched for you, Allah knows why. Now straighten up this mess!" And with that, he stormed out of the library and Evy quietly moved to begin collecting the book from the ground.

Kassandra glared at her sister as she quickly and silently sent a Stupify at her sister. knocking her out not wanting to let Evelyn sees her use magic of all things it was dangerous to it on muggle let alone using magic in muggle area, and Kassandra just knows that Evelyn will never stop asking questions or trying to stick her nose into something that she shouldn't. God knows that this woman gets in trouble cuz of her curiosity. With a snap of her fingers The library fully restored and the mess that Evelyn had made no longer there.

 **Time skip**

Kassandra sighed as she wonders how in the hell she gotten herself into the mess. Kassandra, Jonathan and Evy were at Giza port, in Cairo, Egypt waiting for the man that Jonathan had stolen the box from. He was going to lead them to Hamunaptra. like she didn't know the way there. Kassandra sighed as she rubbed her pregnant stomach. When she heard "Anyone I know?" A voice said behind her and instantly Kassandra recognized the owner. She shut her eyes tightly and took a deep breath before turning around to face her husband.

Upon seeing her face, she could tell that Richard O'Connell was well and truly shocked to see her just as much as she was shocked to see him there.

"Hello, Rick." She said softly.

"Kassandra…what are you doing here?" he asked quietly, he couldn't stop staring at her. He had missed her beautiful face.

She let out a sardonic chuckle, "I could ask you the same thing. You've been in prison this whole time, never sent any word to me to let me know where you were. And now here you are ready to board a boat and lead my half-siblings to Hamunaptra instead of coming home to me." Kassandra hissed in a dark tone.

Rick looked at the ground guiltily, "I'm sorry Kassandra, I was set to be hung I didn't want you to worry about me, I knew I'd get out of it so there was no reason to get you involved. And I was going to come to see you after I got back from Hamunaptra that why I wouldn't have to leave again so soon after reuniting." He informed her as he took a step closer. Kassandra sighed and rubbed her forehead, "you're an idiot Rick, but you're my idiot?" Kassandra said with a smile. Rick let a small smile form on his face as he nodded and closed the distance between them, bringing his wife into his arms, "Yes I'm your Idiot and I am deeply sorry that I was so thoughtless about your feelings." He placed his finger under her chin and lifted her face to look up at him, "Truce?"

Kassandra gave a small half-smile, "Truce… for now." She whispered standing on her tip-toes to plant a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Uh, Kas old girl, you have something to tell us?" Jonathan questioned from behind them where he and Evy was standing dumbfounded.

The couple broke apart but Rick didn't release his wife, Kassandra turned to face her siblings, "Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag. Evelyn, Jonathan, this is Richard O'Connell… my husband."

"What!?"

Kassandra winced at the shrill sound of a Harpy that her younger half sister's voice and she saw Rick and Jonathan flinch back as well. "Since when have you been married, Kassandra Carnahan?" Evy Questioned heated no doubt upset that Kassandra married the man who she had a crush on. Kassandra rolled her eyes and said in a cold tone " You are not my mother Evelyn and if you want to know we've only been married about two years now."

Evelyn glared at her but didn't respond. She turned her face away from her older sister and stuck her nose in the air indignantly. Ah, so it was going to be the silent treatment then. 'What a bitch' Death hissed as he was wrapped around his mistress' neck acting as a fancy scarf.

"Oh well, anyway," Jonathan spoke up trying to diffuse the awkward situation, "Smashing day for the start of an adventure, eh, O'Connell?" as he reached over to pat the man's arm.

Rick nodded, "Yeah, yeah smashing." He replied never taking his eyes of Jonathan as he reached inside his coat pocket to make sure everything was still there.

"Oh no, no I'd never steal from a partner, partner; especially with you being family now," Jonathan assured as he smiled as Rick looked almost convinced. Kassandra rolled her eyes at her little brother, "oh please You tried to steal from me once if it wasn't for my pet snake mort, who was trying to bite you for taking something you shouldn't." Rick let out a chuckle as Jonathon sent her a mock glare only to freeze in seeing his big sister pet snake wrapped around her neck glaring at him.

"Oh," Rick commented, "That reminds me, no hard feelings about the…" he tried off as he mimed punching Jonathan.

Jonathan waved him off, "Oh no, it happens all the time. Usually by Kassandra there. Say," he suddenly had a thought, "You didn't happen to teach her how to throw that punch, did you?"

Rick grinned, "Guilty."

"Mr. O'Connell," Evy interrupted them, "Can you look me in the eye and guarantee that this isn't some kind of a flimflam. Because if it is I am warning you…"

"Oh please Evy what can you do," Kassandra said smartly.

Evy turned her glare on her, "Don't you start with me, missy. Keeping a secret this big from your family for two years. Why didn't you ever tell any of us? Are there any more secrets that are going to spring up? Maybe you have a couple of children you forgot to mention hiding on your person!" Evy screamed. Rick was quick to cut in this time, "No, no, there are no children here. Kassandra and I don't have any children yet." "Well, actually that's not entirely true." Her confession had three sets of eyes swiveling in her direction. Rick was shocked and stepped forward and licked his lips nervously, "You got something to tell me, Kassandra?"

She nodded her head, "We're going to have a baby." She whispered so quietly that they were the only two that heard her confession.

Rick stood there and stared at her for a long while before reaching out and grabbing her by the hand, "We'll talk about this some more when there's privacy."

Kassandra sighed as looked up at her husband but followed Rick onto the boat. It was going to be one hell of a night.


End file.
